Emmett Plays With Feminine Products
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Co się stanie, gdy Emmett przeszuka, zostawioną w łazience torbę Belli? Akcja rozkrywa się po wydarzeniach w "Księżycu w nowiu". Cullenowie są wampirami, a dziewczyna człowiekiem.


**AUTORKĄ TEGO FF JEST ****THE BROWN EYED WRITER****!**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE!**

**Link do oryginału:**

www(kropka)fanfiction(ktopka)net/s/5147960/1/Emmett-Plays-With-Feminine-Products

**Link do profilu autorki: **

www(kropka)fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The_Brown_Eyed_Writer

* * *

BPOV

\- Bello! Bello! Wstawaj w tej chwili! - usłyszałam irytujący głos chochlika skaczącego po łóżku. Mając cały czas zamknięte oczy, wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę jej twarzy. Po odnalezieniu nosa, zaczęłam go czym prędzej naciskać.

\- Bello, co robisz? - zapytała.

\- Szukam przycisku drzemki - odpowiedziałam.

\- Bello, wstawaj. Idziesz dzisiaj do naszego domu – oznajmiła.

\- Bello, kochanie. Starałem się jej pozbyć, ale nie chciała odejść - usłyszałam, jak mój anioł zabrał głos.

\- W porządku - mruknęłam, wstając i przecierając oczy.

\- Przygotowałam ubrania, które musisz założyć. Och! W dodatku będziesz potrzebować_ tego_ \- Alice poinformowała, a ja szeroko otworzyłam oczy. Rzuciła coś, co znajdowało się w niebieskim opakowaniu, które, o dziwo, złapałam. Edward siedział obok mnie, gdy ja wpatrywałam się w to czym rzuciła Alice O. Mój. Boże.

\- Alice! - krzyknęłam, chowając pudełko za moimi plecami.

\- Och, Bello, proszę. Edward wie co to jest i przez co przechodzisz każdego miesiąca. Musisz się pospieszyć. Zacznie się za pięć minut - powiedziała.

\- Alice, proszę! Przestać mówić o mojej miesiączce... przy moim chłopaku! - powiedziałam. - To dla mnie krępujące - dodałam.

\- Myślisz, że dla ciebie to jest niewygodne? - Edward zapytał.

\- Zamknij swoje usta, chłopcze! Nie wiesz przez co przechodzę co miesiąc! Mam bolesne skurcze, a na dodatek moja przyjaciółka opowiada o tamponach i mojej miesiączce przy moim chłopaku! - rzuciłam się na niego.

Wampir skulił się.

\- Alice, dzwoń po Jaspera. Bella ma zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego - Edward powiedział, spoglądając na siostrę.

\- Zamknij się! Nie mam! Do cholery, co to za zapach? - spytałam. Coś pachniało bardzo ładnie, ale nie znałam źródła zapachu.

\- Och, mam dla ciebie zapachowe tampony ze specjalną myślą o nas, wampirach, ponieważ pomogą zakłócić zapach twojej krwi - odpowiedziała.

\- Można podzielić je na zapachowe i bezzapachowe? Jaka jest różnica? Tampon to tampon. Wszystkie są takie same - wyparował Edward. Proszę, obym się przesłyszała i w tej chwili nie dyskutujemy o tamponach.

\- Zgadza się - poinformowała wampirzyca. Najwyraźniej jednak rozmawialiśmy o tamponach. - Tampony dzielą się na zapachowe i bezzapachowe. Później masz super plus, super, o normalnym kształcie, lekkie. Tampony dzielą się również na małe lub o zwykłym rozmiarze. Mogą być wykonane z tworzywa sztucznego albo tekstury. Dodatkowo, dzielą się ze względu na różne marki, jak na przykład Always, Tampax, Pearl... - przerwałam jej.

\- Okej! Dosyć gadania o tamponach! Nigdy więcej żadnej rozmowy w pobliżu mojego chłopaka, Alice! Jak na wampirzycę, sporo wiesz na ten temat - oznajmiłam.

\- Dlaczego, do diaska, miałabyś trzymać kawałek kartonu lub plastiku w swojej... - Edward zaczął.

\- EDWARDZIE ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! NIE kończ tego zdania! Jeśli mnie kochacie, to przestańcie mówić o tamponach! - pisnęłam.

Alice i Edward skulili się ze strachu.

\- Teraz mam zamiar ubrać się. Edwardzie, proszę, czy mógłbyś przygotować dla mnie miskę płatków zbożowych? - zapytałam, słodko się do niego uśmiechając.

\- T-tak, madame - wyjąkał.

Pocałowałam go w policzek i skierowałam się do łazienki. Alice przygotowała dla mnie niebieski top z dekoltem w kształcie litery V, dżinsy oraz brązowe buty emu. Schodząc na dół po schodach, znalazłam Edwarda siedzącego przy stole razem z moimi płatkami.

\- Hej - powiedziałam. Pochyliłam się i delikatnie go pocałowałam, zanim usiadłam naprzeciwko.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział.

\- Dzisiaj jedziemy do twojego domu? - spytałam, jedząc moje zbożowe płatki.

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze, ale będę potrzebować, więcej... dziewczyńskich rzeczy - poinformowałam.

\- Wszystko zostało spakowane.

Zaczęłam dławić się płatkami. Spojrzałam na niego z szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że to nie ty wszystko spakowałeś - powiedziałam.

\- Nie, Alice - odpowiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Westchnęłam i dokończyłam moje śniadanie. Następnie chwyciłam moją torebkę i ruszyliśmy do domu Edwarda. Gdy przyjechaliśmy zostaliśmy powitani przez Jaspera i Emmetta, którzy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, podczas oglądania meczu bejsbolu.

\- Dalej, Dallas! Dalej, kochanie! Dajesz! Tak! Tak! Właśnie o tym mówiłem! Kowboje górą! - Jasper wykrzykiwał, równocześnie skacząc i wymachując rękami w powietrzu.

Jasper i Emmett stali tuż przy telewizorze.

\- Stary, dzisiaj Dallas zaliczy klęskę. Seattle powstanie. Założę się, że Seattle wygra - powiedział Emmett.

\- Niech będzie, przyjmuję zakład. Kowboje są nie do pokonania. Zwłaszcza, że mają Tony'ego Romo, jako rozgrywającego - wypalił Jasper, równocześnie ściskając dłoń brata.

\- Proszę cie. Jessica Simpson osiedliła Tony'ego Romo. Wiesz, słyszałem, że ona jest w prego z jego bebo - Emmett powiedział.

\- Emmett, co to jest bebo? - Jasper zapytał.

\- To oznacza dziecko, _duh_ \- Emmett wyjaśnił.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś bay, zamiast bebo? - Jasper zapytał.

\- Ponieważ to by zepsuło mój cały rym. Teraz wymyślam nowe - odparł Emmett.

\- Emmett, pamiętasz jak ostatnio próbowałeś wymyślić nowy wyraz? Nauczycielka pomyślała, że wyzywasz ją po angielsku - Jasper przypomniał.

\- Zwrot _so fetch1, _nie ma nic wspólnego z przekleństwami. Ta pani nie zna języka angielskiego.

\- Emmett, byliśmy w Londynie. Ludzie tam mówią po francusku - Jasper odpowiedział.

\- Przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem! - Emmett bronił się. Jasper potrząsnął na niego głową.

\- Umm, chłopaki... Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam w... jakkolwiek to się nazywa, ale tutaj jest człowiek - odezwałam się. Obrócili się i zobaczyli mnie oraz Edwarda, wchodzących do pokoju przez drzwi.

\- Bella! - Emmett krzyknął. Podszedł do mnie i zamknął mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

\- Nie mogę... oddychać - wykrztusiłam. Postawił mnie na podłodze i zaśmiał się. Chwilę później zaczął węszyć nosem w powietrzu.

\- Co to za zapach? - zapytał Emmett.

\- Jaki zapach? - spytałam.

\- Pachnie naprawdę ładnie - odparł. Zmarszczył na mnie nos. - Och, to ty. Używasz nowych perfum? - zadał pytanie.

\- Nie.

Emmett wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do Jaspera, który był przy telewizorze. Razem z Edwardem usiadłam na kanapie. Siedziałam wampirowi na kolanach, a on bawił się moimi włosami. Niedługo potem Edward wstał i zaczął krzyczeć z Jasperem oraz Emmettem. Postawił dwieście dolarów na wygraną Dallas. Emmett został sam.

Dallas miało dwadzieścia cztery punkty przewagi, a wynik wynosił dwa do zera. Mecz skończył się godzinę później z wynikiem trzydzieści pięć do siedmiu. Dallas wygrało. Emmett niechętnie podarował osobno Edwardowi i Jasperowi po dwieście dolarów.

\- Interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność - powiedział Jasper, używając swojego południowego akcentu.

\- Och, zamknij się. Nudzę się. Idę na górę - powiedział Emmett i po tym pobiegł na piętro.

\- Hej, Bello. Chodźmy do mojego pokoju - zaproponował Edward.

\- Dobrze. Pozwól tylko, że zostawię swoją torebkę w łazience - odpowiedziałam.

Weszliśmy po schodach na górę, a ja zostawiłam torebkę w łazience i podążyłam za wampirem do jego pokoju. Usiedliśmy na kanapie i przez chwilę słuchaliśmy muzyki.

\- Co masz zamiar zrobić z dwustoma dolarami? - zapytałam.

\- Prawdopodobnie kupię coś ładnego mojej dziewczynie - odparł, głaszcząc mnie po policzku.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - zaprotestowałam.

\- To moje pieniądze. Zrobię z nimi co tylko będę chciał - Edward powiedział z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Kto powiedział, że to zaakceptuje? - spytałam.

\- Ja - Edward odpowiedział.

\- Dlaczego miałabym ciebie posłuchać?

\- Bo mnie kochasz - odparł, robiąc szczenięce oczy. To na mnie nie działało.

\- Cokolwiek - odparłam, wywracając oczami.

Edward dramatycznie westchnął. Przybrał zraniony wyraz twarzy i położył dłoń na swoim sercu.

\- Nie kochasz mnie? - zapytał. Był rozbawiony. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, że kocham - powiedziałam, całując go w nos.

Śmiejąc się razem ze mną, pocałował mnie czule. Wsunęłam swoje dłonie w jego włosy i przyciągnęłam go bliżej. Nagle zamarł i odsunął się.

\- Co? - spytałam.

\- Bello, musisz iść do łazienki - powiedział.

Na początku byłam zawstydzona, ale po kilku sekundach zrozumiałam sytuację z jego perspektywy. Bardzo się zaczerwieniłam i spojrzałam w dół. Edward położył palec pod moją brodą i uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w moje oczy.

\- Nie musisz się wstydzić. To naturalne. Idź zanim cię zjem - powiedział naśladując Drakulę. Zaśmiałam się, skoczyłam i ruszyłam do łazienki.

Drzwi były otwarte. Stanęłam jak wryta, gdy przeszłam przez framugę. Zaczęłam śmiać się z widoku przede mną. Wszyscy przyszli zobaczyć dlaczego histerycznie śmiałam się.

\- Bella! Z czego się śmiejesz? - Alice zapytała.

Nie mogłam oddychać! Upadłam na podłogę w łazience. Wszyscy rozglądali się w poszukiwaniu przyczyny mojego śmiechu. Po zorientowaniu się w czym rzecz, sami zaczęli się śmiać i również wylądowali na podłodze. Wszyscy znajdowaliśmy się na podłodze i śmialiśmy się do rozpuku. Nawet Carlisle i Esme wybuchnęli śmiechem. Było tak zabawnie, że w oczach miałam łzy. Alice wyciągnęła aparat i zrobiła zdjęcie.

Emmett był w łazience. Siedział na toalecie, a na swoich kolanach trzymał moją otwartą torebkę. Wszędzie, dosłownie dookoła leżały tampony i podpaski. Jedną z podpasek miał przyklejoną do czoła, a pod nosem trzymał tampon, który wąchał, jakby był jakimś markerem. To była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Gdy usłyszał, że się śmiejemy, odwrócił się do nas.

To wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu.

\- Hej, Bello. Jak sprawić, aby perfumy wydostały się na zewnątrz? - spytał. Nie mogłam odpowiedzieć, ponieważ zbyt bardzo się śmiałam.

\- Och, spójrz. Musisz pociągnąć za ten sznureczek - powiedziałam, pociągając sznureczek, który był przymocowany do tamponu. Tampon rozszerzył się, a Emmett złapał jego czubek. Wampir podstawił go sobie pod nos i ponownie powąchał.

\- Czy mam się tym potrzeć? - Emmett zapytał.

Ponownie wybuchnęłam śmiechem i nie mogłam odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Przez cały czas śmiałam się, a parę łez spadło na moją koszulkę. Byłam tak bardzo rozbawiona, że zaczęłam płakać ze śmiechu.

\- Uznam, że tak - powiedział. Zaczął pocierać tamponem swoje ramiona, klatkę piersiową, koszulkę i szyję. Jego następny czyn spowodował, że - o ile to jeszcze możliwe - zaczęliśmy się bardziej śmiać. Wampir podniósł tampon i włożył go między swoją głowę, a podpaskę przyklejoną do czoła. Tym sposobem tampon zwisał w dół jego twarzy. Nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać i wpadliśmy w histerię. Biedny Jasper. Gdzieś pomiędzy naszym śmiechem, Alice udało się wszystko nagrać. Kiedy mówię wszystko, dosłowne mam na myśli wszystko. Wampirzyca nagrywała od początku i jeszcze nie skończyła. Będzie szantaż!

Wstając, zdecydowałam, że zakończę te tortury. Musiałam złapać się drzwi, ponieważ wciąż targał mną śmiech.

\- E-Emmet-tt - śmiałam się - t-to - śmiech - n-nie są p-p-perfumy - udało mi się wykrztusić.

\- To co to jest? Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że masz te fajne naklejki? - zapytał, równocześnie wyciągając więcej podpasek z opakowania i przyklejając dookoła.

Poddałam się śmiechowi i upadłam na Edwarda. Prawdopodobnie jutro będę mieć siniaka, ale nie dbałam o to w tej chwili. Byłam zbyt zajęta śmianiem się. Wylądowałam na piersi ukochanego, a on mnie złapał. Nasze oczy były zamknięte, gdy bardzo się śmialiśmy. Ktoś przypadkowy widząc nas, mógłby uznać, że zwariowaliśmy.

\- Co jest takiego śmiesznego? - Emmett zapytał. Okej, wiedziałam, że jest głupi, ale żeby aż tak?

\- No dalej! Chcę wiedzieć co was tak śmieszy - jęknął. Wzięłam to za potwierdzenie.

Śmialiśmy się przez kolejne trzydzieści minut, zanim udało nam się powstrzymać. W dalszym ciągu każdy z nas chichotał pod nosem. Wszyscy wstali i odwróciliśmy się w stronę Emmetta, który miał zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Emmett, to nie są perfumy - powiedziałam.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał.

\- Tampon. A te _naklejki_ to podpaski - odpowiedziałam.

\- Co to są tampony i podpaski? - Emmett zapytał. Jak na złość Alice wszystko wciąż nagrywała.

\- Emmett, zejdź na dół, a ja w tym czasie skorzystam z łazienki. Za chwilę zejdę i wszystko wytłumaczę - poinformowałam go.

Wampir zszedł na dół ze wszystkimi. Cały czas wciąż miał przyklejoną podpaskę razem z tamponem do swojego czoła, a w swoich rękach trzymał sporą ilość podpasek. Skończyłam i zeszłam do reszty. Usiadłam obok Edwarda. Zwróciłam się do Emmetta i wyjaśniłam mu do czego służą tampony i podpaski. Gdy skończyłam, wampir krzycząc jak dziewczyna, zerwał ze swojej twarzy podpaskę, a te które trzymał w swoich rękach, wyrzucił w powietrze. Aż do chwili, w której Carlisle zaczął go uspokajać, biegał po domu i krzyczał jak dziewczyna.

\- Nigdy nie wyjdę ze swojego pokoju. Carlisle, będziesz musiał przynosić mi jedzenie - powiedział Emmett, zanim pobiegł do swojej sypialni, którą dzielił z Rosalie. Usłyszeliśmy, jak zatrzaskuje drzwi i chyba rozpoczyna barykadowanie się od środka. Kilka minut później nastała cisza.

\- Czy on właśnie zaryglował drzwi? - zapytała Rosalie.

\- Tak - Edward odpowiedział.

Wampirzyca pobiegła na górę.

\- Cięcie! - Alice krzyknęła. Nagrała całość. Wszystko.

\- Nagranie znajdzie się na stronie internetowej szkoły i YouTube - powiedziała.

\- Och, chętnie pomogę! - powiedziałam.

Pobiegłyśmy do komputera i umieściłyśmy filmik na stronie internetowej szkoły oraz na YouTube. Nazwałyśmy go „Emmett Plays With Feminine Products".

* * *

1\. so fetch! - W filmie "Wredne dziewczyny", to popularne określenie wśród plastików, które używają go, aby powiedzieć, że coś jest cool.


End file.
